The Betrayal Before the Betrayal
by samantha1616
Summary: Luke has a girlfriend who everyone thought was dead. When she disappears again, Luke can't go after her, because he knows where she is, but he doesn't know if she's safe. Now he betrays the camp, but is she betraying alongside him, or is she still loyal to the Olympians? Luke/OC


**A/N: So I decided to do something I haven't seen done before. So when I read the whole series, I fell in love with Luke besides the fact that he betrayed everyone for Kronos, and yea... He's still my favorite character.**

* * *

Percy stretched and exited the almost empty Cabin Eleven. He woke late, and so he hurried to get ready and went to eat breakfast. Just as he stepped out the doorway, he saw a young girl, a few years older then him, running across the border, and collapsing. Luke was walking to where he usually trained the others. He looked over to her, and even Percy, as far as he was from him, could see the concern and shock on his face. Luke yelled what apparently was her name, "Jacqueline!"

She tried to look at him, but she fell unconscious and Luke as well as someone else ran over and carried her to where Chiron was, so he could take care of her. He looked at one of the other campers and he slightly smiled. "That's Luke's girlfriend, she went on a quest two months ago, they thought she was dead, apparently the other two campers that went with her are." He ran off to go get breakfast, but Percy headed to where they had taken the girl.

He knocked before coming and Luke glared at Percy but said nothing. Chiron was trickling Ambrosia on her wounds, some looked too deep to be taken care of with that little amount they could use. Mainly Chiron used the Ambrosia on the almost fatal wounds. She looked a bit better but still pale. Luke was running his finger's through her hair.

Chiron motioned Percy outside, and he followed. Chiron smiled sadly. "I don't have the heart to tell Luke she may not make it." Percy looked slightly concerned, and he wasn't faking it. "She's so weak." Chiron said quietly. "Best not to disturb Luke while he's caring for her. Make sure no one else does for right now, alright Percy?"

Percy nodded and sat on the ground.

Luke wondered if she would wake up. Jacqueline and him didn't leave things well when she had left for her quest. He smiled slightly when he remember her smiling at him after she got the quest.

_"Luke, I can't believe I got it!" She hugged him. He was tense. "What's wrong." She asked gently, which was rare, since her personality was darker then her hair. He shook his head. "I don't like this quest, Jacky. It's dangerous." "Aren't they all Luke?" Luke winced at her tone of voice. She wasn't happy now. "Yes, but... I worry." _

_"I'm not weak Luke!" She was yelling now and it attracted everyone's attention. "I can take care of myself and I'm not alone, and I worry about you too but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be happy for you if you got this chance. It's an honor to go on a quest, and you know I've been wanting a quest since I came here!" Luke looked at her. She growled and Luke didn't back down. No, he shot back, "I never said I wasn't happy for you! I am, I always am! I just don't want to not know when the last time I'm going to see you. . ." He looked at her, both of their gazes softened at the thought of losing the other. _

_Luke knew he hit the sore spot. Her brother died on a quest and she was there and no matter how much she begged and pleaded, he couldn't come back. She stormed away, followed by her two friends, who were going to go with her._

"Luke?"

He broke out of the memory and looked at Jacqueline and she smiled at him. "Told you I'd come back Luke." He smiled and kissed her softly, and she responded as much as she could. "Oh my body hurts." He laughed, it was so like her to say that.

* * *

Despite her injuries, she recovered. She still was sore and the minor injuries had healed, but her deeper injuries were still there. She walked up to the group of demigods that were there for Luke's sword fighting lesson. She smiled and summoned up what energy could to raise a skeleton. It was a bit harder since she was weak, and since she was in the camp. As long as it meant no ill harm, she could raise it. This one was a demonstration.

"Luke!" One of the demigods yelled out in warning and surprise. He turned and without a second thought, swung his sword diagonally, hitting the skeleton on the collarbone. The force of the hit broke it apart easily, since there wasn't much will keeping it together. Luke looked immediately at Jacqueline and saw she was pale. "Jacky, you know your not supposed to do anything energy consuming." Luke said, concerned. "Shut up, Luke..." She said playfully and everyone but Percy laughed.

She looked over at Percy. "So we finally meet Percy Jackson. I am... Jacqueline, and if you ever call me Jacky, I will escort you to the Underworld personally." The threat was playful in nature, but said darkly, so Percy seemed confused. She smiled slightly. "Lighten up, you'll get used to me." She walked over and punched him playfully on the shoulder. She winked at him and mouthed, 'Watch this.'

Jacqueline walked over to Luke and smiled seductively, which Luke was always prey to and she walked close enough they could kiss. She whispered his name and then grabbed his wrist and twisted, and since he was completely out of it, Luke dropped his weapon. She picked up Backbite and put the tip under his chin. She was his weakness and he cursed himself for falling for that trick... again. Everyone clapped, including Percy.

* * *

Percy sat at a table by himself after he was claimed that night, and he had moved into the cabin for Poseidon. She walked over and sat down. "Hey." She said, loud enough he could hear her. "Hey... Shouldn't you be eating with Luke?" She smiled and said, "He's practicing." Percy nodded. "Been to the strawberry fields yet?" Percy nodded.

"Bet you ate a few." She joked and he looked at her weird. "Yea, and?" She smiled and just stood. "I'm here if you need me. "She walked to another empty table and ate her food.


End file.
